Diner
by CSI-Magenta
Summary: Gris, Sara and no escape . yes well...
1. Default Chapter

Author: CSIMagenta  
  
Rating: Now? Umm, PG  
  
Note: Thank you thank you thank you Alicia!  
  
Reviews: yeah please, nice   
  
Archiving: Here, anywhere else ask, I'll most likely say yes.  
  
Disclaimer: No I don't own CSI, or anything to do with it, im just me at my little house not owning anything, look at me go! Please don't sue.  
  
Chapter:1/?  
  
…………………………………..  
  
Her eyes again drifted up from her work and fell upon him.  
  
She could kick herself, this was her job and all she could think about was her boss! Sometimes she felt like she was in high school, no in high school she had been attracted to the jocks, but now look at her - weak at the knees for the biggest nerd she knew… maybe that was saying something in itself, she didn't know that many people… she didn't know much outside this job anymore.  
  
No, he was still the biggest nerd but she came in second. She thought about that for a moment, no, that didn't bother her at all.  
  
What bothered her was the fact that he expected her to work when he was sitting so damb close to her!   
  
She shuffled over, wanting nothing more than to press her entire body against him but as her body became increasingly aware of his leg pressed against hers she decided the only way she was going to get past that first sentence, which she had read about 100 times now was to move.  
  
She unceremoniously slid out of the booth and moved to the other side. The other side was hot, in direct sunlight and there was no padding but there was, she sighed, a report that needed to be read.  
  
He looked at her in confusion.  
  
"Just wanted to stretch my legs." He returned his gaze to the paper and she followed his lead. She got it read, but she still had to constantly remind herself to concentrate… this wasn't good.  
  
Why did she have to mention her legs! This was hard enough as it was, her sitting so close to him! He was glad she moved but he would have given anything to have her press her whole body against him.  
  
He could still feel where her thigh had warmed his… his mind wondered about her legs about the way they … NO! He had to get this done; just because his libido was in overdrive was no call to slack off.  
  
"Okay, I'm done." She was? He had barely started; the close proximity mustn't have been affecting her. He sighed heavily.   
  
"Do you want to give the tow truck a call and see where they are?"  
  
Sara got up and walked unconsciously check the car as she dialled. He watched her go, he found the sight of her positively intoxicating. That was it, he thought as he closed the file, he was off the clock. Just being around her was worse than a triple shift, it was almost like a sickness… his eyes wandered, he daydreamed, and he was off his game. When he was with Sara he had nothing to keep him on the ball, no will to stay awake if his dreams took him to her legs… her long legs… her sculptured, elegant-  
  
"They are running late but he said he'd be here by night fall." She clipped the phone shut quickly noticing the file on the table was closed.  
  
"You finished?"  
  
"No." he offered no explanation, like that was new.  
  
"Okay well he might be an hour off, they don't get many calls from out here." She looked around the run down hole of a diner and wondered sarcastically to herself why they would get any calls from out here.  
  
"Want some more coffee?" she got up again, she just couldn't sit still around him.  
  
"Yes please," she walked up to the counter and asked the old man for two coffees. She wondered how they could stay open all the way out here.  
  
As her mind again returned to reality, she realised the man was talking and she focused on him. It turned out he and his wife had moved out here for the quiet, they had always wanted a diner or B&B but didn't much like the hustle and bustle of Las Vegas. Their children lived in Vegas now so they liked being close.  
  
She ordered two donuts with the coffee, the menu was limited, and at this time of day there wasn't much choice.   
  
When she got back to the table she awkwardly put it all down, and as he reached for the nearest coffee avoided his hand with too much of a wide birth.  
  
The coffee fell over quickly. She couldn't save it in time, but as a reward for her quick actions she did get a scald on her left hand.  
  
"Shit." She let out quietly as she shook her hand. He moved over and allowed her to sit beside him, the opposite seat no longer an option.  
  
He reached out and took her hand.  
  
"Are you okay?"  
  
"Yeah fine, " she wished she could enjoy her hand in his for longer but the pain called for her to again shake her hand.  
  
"Fine." she snapped then realising herself, "Thanks." He didn't look convinced, or at least that's how she would interpret it, not that she was very good at interpreting this man's emotions.  
  
She sighed; not now, she couldn't be bothered going into this now.  
  
She looked at him and found he was looking out the window, "What's out there?"  
  
"Big yellow thing, disappearing over the horizon."  
  
"Oh." She had no idea how to respond. He smiled at her and she smiled, happy it was a joke.  
  
"The sunset Sara, I'm looking at the sunset." His eyes went back to the intoxicating colours dipping towards the ground. "It's beautiful."  
  
She couldn't help herself. "Since when have you been interested in beauty?"  
  
He didn't answer, her heart dropped, she hadn't expected that.  
  
Since he had net her, it was true before her everything was black and white and now all he could see was colour, he didn't trust himself to say it to her, he didn't trust himself to keep his emotions from showing if there was no one around to call him out.  
  
He kept looking into the distance and as the darkness settled over the dessert he smiled. He was glad he would see the stars with her sitting next to him. If only he could do everything with her next to him… but that wasn't an option. She slid over towards him and as her leg pressed against his he struggled to control himself. It shouldn't be this hard… but it was.  
  
She was looking at the stars and moments later he realised he had given that up, now he was looking at her. Even as her eyes found his he couldn't bring himself to look away, she was so beautiful.  
  
He took her hurt hand and his eyes fell towards it.   
  
As his finger traced around the edge of where it was burnt he breathed,   
  
"Since I met you."  
  
She didn't know what to make of it as he took her hand gently and repeated words that for so long now had meant so much to her. As he said them now with compassion and reverence, she knew they were supposed to. She had never really been able to read this man; she never quite knew what he was feeling. She had often thought that he really didn't know what he was doing, but now as he raised his overwhelming crystal blue eyes to hers she smiled and found her self locked in that position.  
  
Slowly she reached up to his face with her free hand and stroked his check as she leaned towards him, they were so close that his breath brushed her lips and her entire body was on alert, he moved towards her,  
  
He couldn't stop himself. She was right there, and he was doing exactly what he had wanted to do for so long. What he had so carefully worked to avoid doing, but as her scent rolled over him he knew he couldn't stop himself. Their lips were almost touching; he could feel her breath on his face-  
  
:::RING::: :::RING:::  
  
TBC 


	2. chapter two

Title: Diner (2/5)  
  
Author: CSIMagenta  
  
Rating: PG?... PG 13  
  
Disclaimer: the only thing are own are my mistakes he he so no I do not own CSI or the characters I love to play with.  
  
Note: Thanks Alicia  
  
Diner Chapter Two  
  
   
  
Just for a second neither of them moved, just for one moment the sound didn't penetrate that perfect moment, then it was gone and with all the intensity she had wanted to be in that kiss he pulled back, shooting his eyes away from her.   
  
"Grissom?" his voice was as passive as if nothing had happened and his resolve was back to normal, she sighed.  
  
(Insert nokia ring tone here.)  
  
Sara jumped back in surprise and as Grissom shot a glare at her she reached with her trembling fingers to answer her phone.  
  
"Sure, that's good." Was the last of his conversation she could evesdrop on before the tow truck companys words hit her.  
  
"Oh" she was saying as he returned his phone to his pocket… he didn't know if he was happy or sad that the phone had rung… "That's crap!" …Sara was livid, he hoped he wouldn't get the brunt of that when he said what he knew he would have to say, when he said he was sorry… "Fine!" she said as she heatedly hung up the phone.  
  
"What is it?" he asked, not meeting her gaze.  
  
"Tow truck can't get here, they're going to come in the morning."  
  
"Oh." He sounded deflated, wrung out.   
  
She gave a nervous laugh.   
  
"You don't have to sound so disappointed." She reached her hand out to his and he recoiled hastily. "What?" Sara askd, frustrated but trying to keep her voice soft.  
  
"Sara I'm sorry," he sighed "I'm sorry but we can't-"  
  
"I can't believe you sometimes!" Her hands flew in the air to emphasise her confusion and anger. She looked at him once more, giving him another chance, at his silence she took her cue and bolted from her seat.  
  
"Sara wait." She turned back, hopefully but her stern expression fixed.  
  
"That was Brass he needs these," he motioned to the case files still sitting in front of him, "I told him I would get these to him tonight but if the tow truck isn't coming…"  
  
"Call him, tell him he'll get them tomorrow or call… call a cab…. I don't care!" she spat out as she turned and this time didn't stop as she briskly walked outside pleased to be greeted by the fresh night air.  
  
She had never smoked not really but when she was younger fad had turned to habit and eventually habit had turned into addiction.  
  
When ever she was stressed she turned back but she didn't smoke, 'smoking can kill' she read absently as she pulled the cigarette out of its tightly packed box.  
  
Now as she lit it and the smell of burning tobacco calmed a never she hadn't know was raw she almost laughed. If she wasn't a smoker, she didn't love him. It slowly calmed her and made her throat burn just enough to make coughing inevitable, she smiled. She wished she could take a pill to push away her addiction to him. She hated this.  
  
She tilted her head up and watched the smoke travel up to the stars, she always thought it was beautiful, the way the wisps of smoke twisted and twirled to freedom with the stars, would have been a moment if the coughing didn't start.  
  
She violently flicked the butt to the ground and watched as the bright ember burnt out leaving only a shadow in her mind of the light that shone so brightly.  
  
She hated smoking.  
  
She could still feel his breath on her lips, his damb hypocritical breath, even if it was now marred by smoke. She needed a shower she didn't know why but she just didn't feel clean. The man behind the counter, had he mentioned rooms?   
  
Yes she though so, with bathrooms, she needed a shower. She stomped back into the Diner looking past him and choosing not to stop.  
  
He couldn't look at her, couldn't bring himself to do it. But as she walked past him him inwardly winced, he didn't' want to call after her.  
  
"Sara," she turned slowly, her knuckles turning white. "Umm I rang Brass." He still didn't meet her eyes.  
  
"And?" she asked with as little emotion as he had chosen to portray.  
  
"He says we may as well say here, they have most of the pressing objects in their hands, these can wait till tomorrow."  
  
"Fine." She smiled sweetly, she was good at that, putting up a front, and she needed to be when he was around. She wondered if he knew how much he hurt her.  
  
"I need a shower." He didn't know how she did it but those three innocent words that on any other occation could have made his heart melt, made him wrench inside, how could he hurt her! Why did he do it?  
  
He looked up and like so many times before was too late, she was out of his sight, but he wouldn't let her be out of his life, he couldn't bear that. No he thought, he could bear it, he had this long, but he didn't think that he would ever smile again if she was not there to smile back  
  
The words twisted violently in her head as the soapy mess upon her head tangled angrily with her fingers.  
  
She wanted him gone, out of her mind! She didn't want anyone to have this much power over her!  
  
The soap stung at her eyes but the tears that were disappearing with the water had started long ago, she wondered if she would ever be happy long enough to make happy memories, instead she was given glimpses, always being clouded over by the denial or cruelty that followed.  
  
She stepped out of the shower in to the small room, towel pulled tightly around her body.  
  
It wasn'tfancy, but it was only one night. She got dressed again, she wasn't about to go to sleep anytime soon, and she didn't have anything else anyway.  
  
When she walked out into car park she was surprised to find him there.  
  
She thought he would be in his room.  
  
"Hi," he ventured not quite sure if this was going to be a fight or not.  
  
"Hi." She replied sounding as if she was occupied with other things, but it wasn't confrontational just … sad.  
  
He was leaning over the metal fence on the outside of the road, far enough away from the diner that barely any light outlined his hunched form.   
  
She wasn't sure but she assumes he was looking at the stars, she joined him.  
  
"If it were anyone else I'd name them." He said simply. "Point them out one by one."  
  
"And why am I different?"  
  
"Because when I'm around you I just don't know what to say, all the constellations? I forget their names, all I remember when I m around you is… Sara."  
  
She didn't look at him and he didn't look at him, they just kept their gazes toward the heavens.  
  
"That's why your dangerous to me."  
  
She didn't speak… he wasn't done. It took a while but he continued.  
  
"I don't mean to hurt you," he sighed, "I never mean to hurt you."  
  
"What do you mean then Grissom?"  
  
"Sara." It sounded like a statement.  
  
"What?"  
  
"When I'm around you all I can think about is you, the reasons I pull away the reasons I hurt you? I don't know them anymore, I can't name the stars for you Sara because when we are here alone, only the moon lighting your face, your beautiful face, you're beautiful you know…. When we are here? You're the only star I remember Sara."  
  
She didn't have the words, she didn't have the sprit to fight, of caution herself, she just kissed him, it was all she could do and it almost surprised her when he kissed her back.  
  
He kissed her gently and adoringly until he pulled away, that bit she was expecting.  
  
He reached his hand up to her face and cradled it lovingly, looking into her eyes.  
  
He kissed her this time, with none of his earlier resolve. 


End file.
